Ancient Scare
by pikachulover101
Summary: Private sleepsover at Marlene's place for his very 1st sleepover. But when the others find out they ruins the sleepover by scaring poor Private and Marlene to death. Will it ever stop? PrivatexMarlene friendship. Skipper's a laugh in this one
1. Sleepover time!

**Ancient Scare **

Central Park zoo 9:41 p.m. (Hey that's what my clock says)

It was nighttime and this time Private slept over Marlene's place for his very 1st sleepover what a happy time. But bad things happen at the night even at the cheery times and for the lemurs it meant fun times.

*Otter habitat inside Marlene's place*

"Thanks for letting me sleepover your place Marlene" Private thanked in gratitude.

"Aw it was no sweat at all besides you never had a sleepover so I wanted you to try it out." Marlene said back.

"Yeah anyways I'm so glad Skipper finally let me off the hook!" Private exclaimed.

"Yeah I know he's your boss but he never let's loose until now I wonder why?" Marlene replied. Private smiled.

"Maybe he's sweet on you because he likes you" Marlene blushed and smiled back.

"Or maybe he's giving you a chance for once after all you did work hard." Marlene thought speaking all mushy gushy like giving Private a noogie and tackling him.

"Oh I'm sorry Private" Marlene apologized realizing she knocked Private over and messed his feathers up, getting up.

"It's ok so do we sleep now or what?" Private asked wiping himself off.

"WHAT?! You don't sleep in sleepovers and you only sleep after you've done ALL of the games and activities!" Marlene screamed to him.

"How was I supposed to know?" Private brought up shivering in fear.

"Oh sorry I forgot it's your 1st time sorry" Marlene said sitting on her bed.

Since Private and Marlene was so loud it woke up the lemurs.

"Hey I am trying to sleep here!" King Julien yelled out.

King Julien's yelling woke up the other animals unfortunately.

"Quiet there Ringtail!" Skipper screamed going outside.

"Hey you tell your friends Marlene and Private to quiet you! Hey why isn't Private sleeping with you?" King Julien told Skipper.

"Ask them!" Skipper bellowed back going back to sleep.

"Fine I will!" King Julien hollered back.

The rest of the animals went back to sleep and the lemurs hushed up.

"Eh? Why are you sleeping here and not with your friends Private?" Julien asked whispering from afar.

"We're having my very 1st sleepover" Private replied wiping his eyes.

"What's a sleepover?" Julien asked leaning his throne forward.

"It's a party where you invite friends to sleep over your house and play games" Marlene explained.

"How come I wasn't invited?" King Julien questioned them.

"Because this sleepover was for me!" Private told him going back inside. King Julien got mad and asked more questions.

"Wait before you go! What games do you do at sleepovers?" the 2 turned to eachother confused and then responded.

"The usual! Watch TV, talk, tell scary stories, watch movies, eat and drink, girly stuff, pillow fights, play video games, games, play computer, play with toys, makeovers, pretend, read books, and sleep, and anything else you can think of!" They yelled going back inside.

King Julien was displeased with a devious smirk on his face he had a plan and Maurice and Mort did not like it 1 bit.

"Sir you're not thinking…" Maurice started worried.

"Yes! I will sabotage their sleepover and ruin it by scaring them! Yes! That'll teach them for not inviting me to their sleepover I'll show them…" King Julien plotted rubbing his hands together still deviously smiling.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The King shouted all over the zoo, waking the animals up again.

"Quiet Ringtail!" Skipper yelled back opening the lights then closing them.

"Sorry" he whispered back.

Mort and Maurice still looked at eachother worried.

"I don't lie scheming." Mort stated. Maurice nodded.

"Me either"

Meanwhile at Marlene's

"Now to continue let's 1st tell scary stories ooh" Marlene announced. Private quaked in fear.

"Gulp! Ooooh!"

"Hee he hee…" King Julien silently laughed from outside her home.

Uh Oh! King Julien's going to scare Private and Marlene find out what happens next  poor Private.


	2. A scare too far

**A scare too far **

Marlene's place 9:52 p.m.

Marlene was about to start scary story but paused for some food.

"Ok before we begin let's eat I brought out marshmallows and hot coca!" Marlene suggested holding the marshmallows and hot chocolate.

"I guess so…" Private agreed still shivering. Marlene suspected something.

"Aw what's wrong Private?" she asked handing out the food.

"Oh it's nothing Marlene really…" Private answered looking disappointed.

"Are you afraid of scary stories?" Marlene suspected Private nodded. She sat against him.

"Aw I wish we couldn't tell "scary stories" too but you don't want to talk about love interests either I know I don't want to brr… (shivers and thinks about the embarrassment.) But don't worry I won't try to make them to scary" Marlene said to Private comforting him and winking.

Marlene tossed some marshmallows in her moth waiting for Private to answer but he didn't.

"Well scary stories ain't that scary! I'll tell you what's scary spending the night with your aunt and grandma it was horrific for me! And that's not the worst part what's worse is scary stories that aren't scary! Even scarier last sleepover we had to wear a full body pajama with no shoes because the pajamas already covered that and they were used unclean pajamas! There was bugs and mud in them ugh horrific and they were itchy!" Marlene bragged off hoping Private would smile, he didn't budge.

Marlene frowned and sipped her cocoa.

"The scarier part was a sleepover party, when I was a child in the wild I invited all these random girls to sleepover my house and while we were watching a movie a skunk had to go but instead went in you know. We all ran and I learned the horrific point of not letting strangers in your house." Marlene finished. Private smiled.

"I guess scary stories aren't that bad considering your last experiences are much worst than a simple story" Private decided.

"Ok Private since it's your 1st sleepover I'll let you go 1st" Marlene offered getting up.

"Ok I'll try this is a first but" Private thought to himself.

"Um once upon a time there was a butterfly his life was very lucky. Until one day when he was dating his girl friend, he was about to kiss her but then had a stroke and died true story the end" Private told Marlene, she disapproved.

"This is what's worse Private no offense but butterflies always die at some point it's not a first" Marlene pointed out sweetly. Private cried when she said that.

"But its ok you're a beginner!" Marlene brought up before he could shed tears.

"I know it's called a joke" Private added smiling.

"Oh I get it har de har early April Fools. Well Mr. Joker it calls for early Halloween for you I'll give a story that'll horrify you!" Marlene threatened harshly with lightening striking in the background.

"Is it me or is a storm coming?" Private asked noticing the lightning.

"Now it's my turn! Once upon a time there was a human who did not believe in Christmas!" Marlene told off.

"Wait a minute! I've already heard this 1 before!" Private realized interrupting Marlene.

"Ok I'm a beginner too I've only took part in 2 sleepovers that were horrible!" Marlene explained.

"But I'm not a beginner and I never been in a sleepover before…" A mysterious voice moaned.

"Who was that?" Marlene asked looking around.

"Mort Maurice! Shut off the lights! I am nobody!" The mysterious voice howled.

*Back at the controls*

"Did he call us?" Mort wondered hearing a faint voice on the radio.

"I think so" Maurice thought shutting off the lights.

*Otter habitat*

"Eeep who turned off the lights!" Private panicked shivering.

"And how do you Mort and Maurice?" Marlene asked suspicious.

"Because I killed them! They were too lazy and annoying anyway…" the stranger answered.

"Hey you never mentioned this!" Maurice complained from afar.

"Just go with it" King Julien whispered back.

"Anyway moving on if you continue being cruel I shall lay a curse on you! Each time you do a new activity for your sleepover I will ruin it and the farther you get to the end of the sleepover the worse my curse becomes. When you reach to sleeping in your sleepover you will get killed!" the stranger informed them about to use a smoke ball.

"Wait! We're not cruel!" Private pointed out before Julien got a chance to leave.

"Yes I know you're not but long ago when I was living there were 2 people who were best friends and friends of mine. You see I was a king a glorious king but the 2 were selfish and had a sleepover without me! I died that day with a broken heart and they died with diarrhea on that same day! My ghost laid a curse on their family and if that ever happened again they shall perish!" the ghost explained raising his smoke ball.

"We'll bathroom out our guts to death?" Marlene questioned him. King Julien was irritated.

"No I like to mix it a little same thing is boring you know anyway I be going now because I have to go to the bathroom!" The ghost detailed leaving the scene with the smoke ball.

The ghost raised his smoke ball and threw it causing smoke to cover the room. Private and Marlene waved it away and when they opened their eyes he was gone, but the lights were on.

"What are we going to do Marlene?" Private pleaded for mercy.

"I don't know but we're not going to let a ghost scare me on to the next activity" Marlene boldly ordered.

Here's a twist you are going to love or loathe.

King Julien exited the area sweating scaring people aren't easy. Maurice and Mort arrived to the scene as well.

"How'd it go?" Maurice wondered.

"Easy as pie! How'd it go for you?" King Julien replied.

"Totally a piece of cake!' Maurice said in delight.

"**Rico and Kowalski you can come out now!" King Julien called out. **

**Rico and Kowalski appeared from out of the bush. **

"**Yes King Julien sir?" Kowalski asked. **

"**How'd it go for you?" he asked back. **

"**Easy as Apple pie sir!" Kowalski responded happily. **

"**Great watch over Private and Marlene and call me when they're on the next activity every time ok? I'm going to eat a banquet" King Julien ordered. **

"**Ok!" Kowalski and Rico agreed. **

"**Oh yeah and thanks for helping us out" King Julien thanked in gratitude. **

"**No problem!" Kowalski shouted back. The lemurs left after that Rico turned to Kowalski. **

"**I know you feel bad for Private and Marlene but they never invited us after all we never had a sleepover…" Kowalski brought up in jealously. **

"**I guess so" Rico agreed. **

Oh no! Everyone's banning up with King Julien who will join next? And doesn't Skipper know about this.

*A movie theater*

"Kowalski and Rico were right! Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs is an awesome movie!" Skipper exclaimed eating popcorn.


End file.
